Bequeath All or Nothing
by Ichinomiya Kantarou
Summary: A persistent, demure, but secretly heinous girl hot in pursuit of Rei, a crazy perverted professor madly obsessed with Aya...to name a few...sequel to Succumb Now or Never...
1. Far from what I had imagined

**A/N:** _Greetings everyone! I'm back with the sequel! But this is just a trial though, I am yet to decide the fate of this story, depending on the number of responses this story will acquire. If it's plenty enough, worth continuing, then continue I will! But if not, well, I don't want to think about it lol…Anyways, feel free to drop comments, be it good or bad, as I have repeatedly told you people, I don't mind criticisms provided they are delivered nicely. In fact, I'd even welcome them since they further motivate me to strive harder in writing. Well, let's not prolong the chatter, scroll down and enjoy the first chapter! Oh and just to let you all know, I'm rather slow with the updates, what with my hectic schedule at school and other more I'd-rather-not-mention-them-factors affecting me and hindering me from updating faster stuffs. So there…_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Super Gals, or anything for that matter, save for my brain, my body, my soul, oh let's not get carried away. Onto the story!_

**Chapter 1: "Far from what I had imagined"**

She blinked once. She blinked twice. But still, she found herself in the same surroundings, feeling the fast rate of her heartbeat, and almost picturing herself smiling from ear to ear as she was overflowing with happiness and…something else…was it contentment? Satisfaction? Or to be precise, was it love?

Love.

A couple of months ago, she felt a bitterness of some sort rising in her whenever thinking of that word that she can't even bring herself to speak it. All sorts of negative and terrifyingly painful things have been associated with that word what with her tragic personal experience of falling in love with the wrong person. Or more like, someone who can never love you back. But that was all in the past Now is a completely different story.

Yes, now, there was a humungous difference, a distinct change in her perception of that word. For once, Aya Hoshino can finally utter that word out loud no matter how many times she wishes to and there won't be anymore bitterness accompanying the mere thought of that word. Sweetness is more like it.

Lucky, fortunate, blessed.

If asked, that is how she'll describe her current life with Rei Otohata as her boyfriend. She couldn't ask for more. Life is just too perfect with him around. Especially once he starts wrapping his arms around her to show her his affections, and despite being seen on public, Aya couldn't bring herself to complain. She has to admit, she's loving every bit of it. Who cares about public displays of affection anyway?

Wow, she is so totally overwhelmed by the unexpected turn of events! And here she thought of spending the rest of her 16-year-old life locked up in her room sulking and brooding over her unbelievably huge misfortune in terms of love. Indeed, God works in mysterious ways. At least, that is what she had proven after going through with that experience.

Life is just too perfect for Aya Hoshino these days. Nothing could go wrong. Nothing could possibly spoil her good mood and the positive aura she has been carrying with her since that day. Yes, the greatest birthday ever. She could still remember that day, thanks to her friends Ran and Miyu, Aya eventually got what she had been longing for. Yes, if it weren't for them, she and Rei wouldn't be together basking in each other's love like they are now. And to think that she even thought her friends were only messing with her, especially with the belief that Ran has the hots for Rei and vice versa. But no use thinking of the past, it was all over and cleared now. Thank God the group was able to resolve their little misunderstandings and eventually, all were back to their rightful places. Miyu with Yamato, she with Rei and Ran with none other than Tatsuki. And Yuuya? Well, that one's a different story.

Humming cheerfully to herself, Aya continued to pack her 'made-with-love-lunchbox' for her beloved boyfriend. Yes, he is sure to get surprised with this one. Everyone knows Aya Hoshino can't cook, but her lack of knowledge in culinary arts won't hinder her from preparing a delicious lunch for Rei. After all, if there's a will, there's a way, or is there?

Upon finishing her packing, she hastily checked her reflection on the mirror while quickly running her fingers down her long dark blue hair. She then grabbed her back pack and her keys before proceeding outside and onto her next destination, the music store.

Smiling to her self, Aya Hoshino cheerfully locked the door then went on her way to see Rei. She can hardly wait to see him, to feel his soft fingers laced with hers, to feel his lips implanted on her cheeks. Oh how hopelessly romantic she had become! She sometimes wondered if she's going overboard with the whole thing. You can't blame her eagerness though, after all, life is indeed short, and definitely unpredictable. You never know when your happy moment or your fairy tale will end. But no, Aya doesn't want to think of her relationship with Rei that way! She won't allow for this happiness to be short lived. What with all the hardships she had undergone! It wouldn't be fair for her to lose Rei in an instant when it took her almost forever just to earn the guy's love. But even so, in the end, it all comes down to one thing, life is … unpredictable, and Aya Hoshino is soon to experience the authenticity of that statement.

--

"What's taking her so long?"

The ever impatient Ran Kotobuki threw her hands up in exasperation as she trudged back and forth. She and Miyu Yamazaki are currently standing in front of the Kotobuki residence, waiting for Aya Hoshino to turn up so they can start job-hunting for their 3-week semestral break. Apparently, Shibuya's number 1 gal is about to send out a search party for their missing friend.

"Relax Ran, just be a bit more patient. I'm sure she'll be here any minute now."

Miyu, known to be the one who possess a plethora of patience, continued to soothe Ran to prevent the latter from reaching her blood's boiling point.

"It's not that Miyu, everyone knows our Aya doesn't have punctuality issues. And the fact that she's been late now for 15 minutes already might be a sign that she's in trouble or something. My instincts tell me that."

Miyu sighed heavily as she laid a hand on her worried friend's shoulder, dismissing the thought that Aya might be in some sort of trouble.

"You're thinking too much. I'm sure she's fine. She has always been fine, especially since that incident Ran. You've witnessed it your self, Rei was able to make her happy so I tell you we have nothing to worry about."

"Yeah right, for all we know, the blockhead might be giving her death threats that Aya was forced to keep her mouth shut about that idiot being a bad and nasty two-timing scum—"

"Ran! What is wrong with you? I thought you have gotten over your feelings for him already? Then why are you still holding a grudge on him?"

"I'm not, okay? All I'm saying is that, you know Aya, she's weak-willed and she's head over heels in love with that moron I'll bet she'll do anything it takes just for him to stay with her even if it means enduring him and his bad treatment on her. And as Aya's best friend, we can't allow—"

"Ran! What are you really trying to get into? Haven't you had enough with what our meddling has done to her before? Ran, we made a promise to not interfere with her relationship with Rei anymore, didn't we? Don't me you already forgot that!"

"Miyu, I do remember that promise, but still, as her best friend, we can't just leave her on her own like that. What if one day Otohata bumps his head or something then falls out of love for Aya and decides to abandon her, which will then leave her all miserable and who knows? It might even drive her to be suicidal and all that. The point is, as her friend, it is also our duty to look out for her and—"

"Aya is not a little girl anymore that needs to be monitored every now and then. She's smart, intelligent, strong-willed, brave, and definitely completely opposite of what you thought of her now! She can very well handle her emotions contrary to your belief Ran. You know what I think? I think you should give her a chance to prove herself rather than be stuck forever with the thought that she is weak-willed, dependent, helpless and a crybaby!"

Silence.

The two, who got so caught up with their argument they didn't even notice the subject of their dispute already standing right in front of them, watching and listening to the whole exchange and hearing every word of it, now stopped to catch their breaths.

They only became aware of Aya's presence upon hearing her sob, as she was unable to control herself from shedding tears noisily, what with the drastic scene unfolding right there in front of her? But more so, from the distressing event that transpired earlier, which not only broke her heart, but her spirit as well. Gone were the cheerful black-haired lass to be replaced by the old gloomy and quiet girl, as she had once again experienced the pain, the dreaded pain of losing Rei Otohata. Yes, she had lost him, for good this time.

Finally, ever the sensitive one, Miyu noticed Aya's presence that she unintentionally gasped, which in turn, caught Ran's attention. And as the number 1 gal's fierce eyes crashed with the rather timid black-haired lass' watery eyes, Ran couldn't help but feel guilty with what she had said earlier and suddenly wished she could take back her words. While Ran remained frozen on the spot, brooding over her insensitivity and bluntness, Miyu wasted no time to comfort her friend in tears. In an instant, she was beside Aya, one arm draped over the weeping girl's shoulder to somehow soothe her.

"Aya, I'm sorry you have to hear that, but really, I'm sure Ran didn't mean those and she's sorry for it." Miyu paused, as she thought of how to comfort the still crying girl. But then, finding herself at a loss for words, she just sighed. "Oh Aya, please don't cry anymore. You're strong, aren't you? You're no longer that crybaby that we used to know, weren't you? You've changed now because you finally got what you deserved. Aya, you're supposed to be happy. This shouldn't have happened at all."

Meanwhile, Ran was finally made aware of the current situation and have felt Miyu's silent plea for help. She then approached the two and tried to give them both her brightest smile ever to somehow lighten up the mood.

"Ne Aya-chan, dry those tears now, will you? We're supposed to find a job today so that we could save money for your honey's upcoming birthday, remember? What are we waiting for then? Come on!"

But she received no response still from the crying girl, the latter only sobbed harder if that was any indication that she heard Ran's encouragements at all.

"H-Hey! What, did I say anything wrong again? I'm trying to be nice here!"

Ran said rather sharply as she was starting to lose her limited amount of patience, if ever she has any. But then, she received a glare from Miyu in turn as she was silently scolded for being harsh.

_'Oh yeah, I should be apologizing.'_

With a sigh of defeat, Ran tried again, this time, speaking as gently as she could.

"Aya-chan, I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean those things—"

"It's over."

Ran blinked as she was interrupted by Aya unexpectedly.

"What was that?"

Ran leaned closer to her friend as she did not clearly hear what the latter had suddenly muttered.

"What is over Aya-chan?"

Miyu voiced out the question for Ran's convenience and also, to clarify her distressed friend's ambiguous statement. She only hoped Aya wasn't pertaining to their friendship being over. That would indeed be disastrous.

"He…He broke up with me…"

For a moment there, the two dared not move, or even blink, or even breathe at all! As they had trouble accepting the grave and unthinkable news, neither believing it could actually happen, even so soon. When at last they have managed to recover from their shock, Ran stepped back to stare at Aya from head to toe, studying her closely, as if to verify the validity of the latter's statement. Miyu meanwhile, found her voice to ask what Ran wanted to ask, and well, that is…

"You're joking, right?"

But once again, they were met with nothing but sobs, and tears, pouring freely from Aya's swollen and sorrowful eyes.


	2. I thought that you and I

**A/N:** _Whoa, took me long enough to post the second chapter. Anyways, thanks very much to Chiby Angel-chan, Rin-Ainochan and prilly55 for the reviews, hana aya and milkylane18 for acknowledging my story, and Rin-Ainochan again for adding me on her favorites list. It greatly encouraged me a lot! So here's the next chapter, once again, please review people! I look forward to getting more responses!_

**Disclaimer: Super Gals is not my property…**

**Chapter 2: "I thought that you and I…"**

3 weeks ago…

The perfect date.

Aya Hoshino will make sure this will be one perfect date, for her and her beloved boyfriend, Rei Otohata. Because this time is different, she no longer felt nervous and tense unlike before, when her date with Rei was just another of Ran and company's set up of hooking her with the cold and distant Ice Prince. Yes, cold and distant. That was what Rei had been to her before, whenever they would go out together which Rei only deemed as an obligation and not as for pleasure. But now, everything will change.

Yes, including her. Because this time, not only did she see Rei as her crush. She not only like him, nor infatuated by him, but in love with him, deeply in love, that is, though she still hadn't verbalized her feelings for him.

As she patiently sat on the bench alone in the park waiting for her date to arrive, she can't help but glow, not only from the anticipation of what good things is to transpire for later, but also, from being overly excited that she could almost feel herself floating.

_'Oh Rei, please don't keep me waiting anymore. I can hardly wait for my dreams to actually happen right here right now.'_

She didn't notice herself blushing madly like a fool, ignoring the stares she was unconsciously receiving from the curious passersby who couldn't help but notice the peculiar scene of one pretty lady smiling and at the same time blushing madly to no one but herself, that it occurred to them she might be having one hell of a daydream to have a face that red.

With this, Aya was oblivious of her most-awaited person's arrival. She even jumped upon hearing her boyfriend's voice with its typical tone of sarcasm.

"You've become quite a spectacle here Aya. Do you mind sharing with me what it is you're drooling for in there?"

Aya practically shrank in embarrassment as she realized how obviously dazed she appeared in front of Rei. To cover up for her mortifying moment, she greeted the Ice Prince instead.

"R-Rei, you're here. What took you so—"

_'Trying to change the subject, you won't get away that easily...'_

With a mischievous smile on his face, Rei continued to tease her further.

"Don't tell me you've been daydreaming about me?"

Yes, he was rather persistent in teasing his shy, timid girlfriend which he suddenly found amusing, for whatever reason it is. Oh how she just looked so adorable whenever being embarrassed like that that he just can't help but to tease her even more. Indeed, Rei has discovered a new hobby.

On the other hand, Aya seemed to have misinterpreted his intention.

_'Oh what a total egoistic jerk. Yes I am so head over heels in love with you, there's no need to rub it off my face even more.'_

But instead of showing her irritation, she just smiled as always, wanting to please her boyfriend.

"So I was. You caught me."

She raised her hands in a gesture of a playful surrender while Rei took the liberty to sit close beside her, very close that is, his arm even wrapped itself around Aya's slender shoulders.

"I apologize for making you wait. You know how it is with that blond baka."

(He meant Yuuya but the "baka", instead of taking the meaning of literally stupid, it is somehow his form of endearment towards his best friend and not exactly intended as an insult.)

But Aya only shook her head gently, a smile forming on her lips with the image of how Rei just can't say no to Yuuya's request, or more like, plea of not leaving him alone in the music store to deal with hundreds of eager and persistent female admirers dying to get not only an autograph from their famous and gorgeous male models, but also, a kiss if possible, formed in her mind. Yes, that was how aggressive some female fans are nowadays. They just can't get any worst.

"I don't mind waiting at all Rei. I understand your situation completely."

Aya continued to display her brightest smile ever, but oh how she looked so happy and contented on the outside, but on the inside, it's a completely different story.

_'I also understand how well-loved you are by almost three-fourth of the female population in the whole of Shibuya. I just hope I stay on top of your list, Mr. Popular.' _

But then, as she was made aware of what she was thinking, she mentally slapped herself for doubting her boyfriend. No, she wouldn't want to create even the tiniest crack in their relationship, not if she can help it.

_'Get a grip Aya! What the hell are you thinking? This is no time for a negativity fest! You're supposed to be living your dream of a perfect date with the perfect guy! This is it! So don't you dare screw it up!'_

"So, what do you want to do today Aya?"

Rei's question was left hanging since obviously, Aya was too busy arguing with herself to even hear her companion's question.

"Aya, are you still with me?"

"Oh, y-yes Rei I am! I mean—I'm fine—We could—uh—"

Aya stammered, her face a heavy shade of red, her hands suddenly tightening its grip on her handbag, she was staring down at her feet, afraid to lift her head and be met straight on with the Ice Prince's cold and piercing stare. It would definitely send her spirit straight to heaven, or if she's lucky enough, she would be spared and would probably just pass out. Either way sounds uncomfortable to her so avoiding his eyes would be the best choice. His close proximity wasn't helping either, it only made her even more nervous, rendering her mind completely blank and out of ideas.

Luckily, Rei seemed to have sensed her difficulty and discomfort that he decided to make her feel at ease, by discussing the matter with her.

"Aya, don't be like that around me."

Sadness.

Aya finally stopped fidgeting and with Rei's tone full of concern and understanding, which is quite rare for the Ice Prince to use on her even if they had been together for a while, she was forced to meet his gaze. For a moment there, she thought she saw something close to sadness flash in those cold orbs of his, but it vanished as quickly as it came.

And then she felt guilty. Was she the cause of it?

"W-What do you mean by that Rei?"

"Don't you feel comfortable whenever you're with me Aya?"

"I…I do…"

"Do you feel nervous around me?"

"I…I don't"

_'What is he doing asking me with such things? What's he trying to get at?'_

"Then why can't you look me in the eye? Are you perhaps hiding something from me?"

"No! I-I'm not hiding anything from you at all. I just…"

_'Am I really that obvious? Yes I'm dying to tell you that Rei, but somehow, I feel now is not yet the right time…'_

"You just?"

"I just feel scared a little…"

"Scared?"

Now that caught Rei's full attention that he decided to press her further now that he's getting some real answers.

"Yes…scared…I'm scared Rei…"

_'Scared that you don't feel strongly as I do to you…'_

"Scared of what? Of me?"

"N-No. Not you. I'm scared of…scared of myself…"

"Yourself? Why's that?"

"Rei…I'm scared I might do something wrong to ruin this—us. And then I'm afraid you might leave me again and I—"

"Aya? What are you saying? That won't happen. And if ever that will happen, I'm sure we'll eventually be able to fix that, right? Besides, it's too early for us to be discussing such matters. So long as we remain loyal and committed to each other, there won't be a problem, don't you agree?"

"Rei…"

"Aya, tell me what's wrong. You seemed so troubled. Did something bad or unusual happen? You know you can always tell me everything."

"Rei…no…there is nothing wrong. I just thought…oh never mind. Let's go watch a movie or something."

_'Anything to get my mind off that topic.'_ Aya thought silently, suddenly feeling a little guilty, as she stood up and dragged Rei by the arm.

"Wait, we're not done yet. Where do you think you're taking me?"

"Hey, you asked me where I would want to go today, so don't complain, alright?"

With one last tug, Rei finally allowed himself to be dragged, not minding if their discussion didn't reach its proper conclusion. Oh well, they can simply talk about it some other time. What's important now is their date.

Yes, their perfect date.

--

"What's the matter with him Miyu? He looked gravely ill! Did he had another fight with Otohata?"

Ran carefully whispered on her friend as they continued to observe Yuuya Asuo from across the street, the two gals remained rooted on their spot, still trying to decide whether to approach the gloomy Yuuya or not. He was currently standing by the counter of the music store, obviously lost in thought as his once twinkling bright eyes now appeared blank and hollow. Yes, he was the perfect picture of defeat.

"Let's ask him, or maybe, much better if we can cheer him up! I know! Why don't we ask him to go with us Ran? I'm sure he'll gladly accompany a couple of bored gals for karaoke to lighten up the weather."

"Yes! Nice idea and I'm sure he wouldn't mind it either if he buys us lunch as well. Now Miyu, into the music store!"

Eyes glinting malignantly, her nose practically picking up the scent of her most favorite delicacies at the sight of Yuuya and his wallet full of yen, Ran wasted no time in walking towards her target, or prey, most likely.

Miyu, on the other hand, can only sigh hopelessly as she had no choice but to follow her determined friend.

_'Oh Ran, I only hope you wouldn't create another trouble now.'_

--

_'Life sure is boring and dull without Rei around.'_

The blond second placer thought with a sigh as he continued to stare blankly. Another boring hot Saturday afternoon spent in the music store and displaying his handsome features to his female fans who happen to pass by. However, it wasn't a surprise that the numbers of drooling girls were reduced to almost a zilch since apparently, the number 1 hottest guy is missing today. Well, except for two familiar figures currently standing outside and were now attempting to set foot onto Yuuya's quiet dimension. He then gave another weary sigh as he saw Ran, the embodiment of trouble and mischief, quickly heading towards him that he almost wanted to flee and hide. And with that look of pure glee and excitement on her face, she's sure to drag Yuuya again into another dangerous escapade, and there's no escaping her.

_'Oh I wonder what does she want with me this time?'_

"Ohayou Yuuya-kun! You seemed depressed! Why don't you join us? I'm sure our company can bring you instant happiness! You won't regret it!"

"Why don't you just go drag someone else with you Ran? Someone like Tatsuki." Yuuya muttered under his breath.

_'I'm sure that Machida idiot will be more than happy to accompany you and would even gladly drain his money supply for you.'_

"What did you just say?"

_'Uh-oh, please tell me she didn't catch that. I didn't happen to blurt it aloud, did I?'_

Yuuya immediately coughed, his forehead suddenly glistening of perspiration as he struggled to think of an explanation.

"I—I only mean to say, when one already has a boyfriend, one shouldn't just randomly ask guys to take you out because it's not a pretty sight. People might—"

"You got it all wrong Yuuya! We only thought you could use a little cheering up since you looked so down and all."

Miyu finally spoke up as she felt they had wasted enough time already. She, for one, definitely doesn't want to spend her Saturday afternoon listening to people arguing and bickering. The fact that she can't be with Yamato at this time due to his police duties which definitely made her feel kind of down already, shouldn't hinder her from having fun with her other friends.

"Miyu's right! Besides, you're going with the two of us so there won't be any problem with that, right?"

Yuuya gulped, all the more problem actually, that will only double his expenses which is sure to empty his wallet once and for all. So much for all the hard work in the music store.

'_For crying out loud, where are your boyfriends at a critical time like this? Oh I'm just so tired of playing the role of a sugar daddy, maybe it's time I get a girlfriend. Anything to get away from Ran. '_

He practically shouted, fortunately, his self-control prevailed. Oh well, anything for Ran, the love of his life.

"Well, what are we standing here for? You leave me no choice anyway."

Without even allowing him to sigh for the umpteenth time, Ran abruptly grabbed Yuuya's arm and dragged him out of the music store.

"I sure don't!"

Ran said cheerfully as the cogwheels of her overactive and hyper- energetic mind began running, as another idea of a fun escapade was formed.


End file.
